Why Did You Have To Go?
by Sweet Bliss18
Summary: After a traumatizing accident, causing the death of a loved one, Hermione is isn’t sure whether she wants to sing ever again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unless it's a character or place you don't recognize then they're probably mine.

To All my Fans: I'm so sorry about the other story but I'm going to discontinue it because it is starting to get on my nerves and I'm also stumped. Well I hope you enjoy this story. Bon A petit! (You only say that when you eat, right? Oh well)

Summary: After a traumatizing accident, causing the death of a loved one, Hermione is isn't sure whether she wants to sing ever again.

'**Harry, watch out!'**

The moment of the accident kept on replaying in Hermione's mind. It couldn't just leave her alone. She was there and she saw how it happened and she new it her fault he died in the first place. Well, not really. She was having what some people call 'survivor's guilt'.

"Why couldn't it have been me who died instead of you?" she thought aloud, "I loved you so much."

Then it replayed in her head as if she were watching it on a television screen.

Hermione received an owl early in the morning from Harry. She undid the binding on Hedwig's leg, gave her an owl treat and read the neat yet untidy scrawl.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I need to see you as soon as possible. This very important. I've been dreaming of this moment ever since first year at Hogwart's. It would mean a lot to me if you would come. Meet me at our usual meeting place._

_Love,_

Harry 

Hermione said she'll be there around five o'clock in the evening. She had eleven hours of thinking to do. What was so important that he to see her without a day's notice? Maybe he was going to ask her to marry her. Yeah, right.

'If only he did. It would make me the happiest girl alive.' She thought to herself. Hermione's train of thoughts was broken when her mother came in her room.

"Oh, Hermione. I didn't expect you to be up for at least two more hours or so. I just came to get the laundry. Since you're up I'd thought I'd tell you that you have practice with Nana from ten to three.

"Yes, Mother, I know."

Now you're probably wondering 'Practice for what?'. Well, Hermione is a great singer, pianist, and dancer and in two more months or so Hermione will be studying at Beauxbatons Academy for the Musically Gifted. Hermione had been singing and playing piano ever since she was 4 years old. Harry was her inspiration. No matter how hard things got, when she thought about quitting, Harry pushed her to another level. She loved him so much.

It was 4: 45 and Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She was wearing a floral, baby-blue, knee-length skirt, a white, fitted tank top, and a body hugging, baby- blue sweater and baby-blue kitten heel sandals. Her soft curls were framing her pretty face and her make- up was simple and clean. She looked very nice.

(Author's Note: the way Hermione dresses is the way I dress so she may be boho, girly, preppy or a little funky.)

Hermione was getting ready to apparate, waiting to see the face of her one and only.

I know the chapter was kind of going away from the point (I tend to do that a lot, especially when I'm talking.) but I'll try not to in the other chapters. I really want to make her sing this beautiful song in the end but since songfics were banned so I can't.

Please R&R. it would be much appreciated. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my old story:

Goldenwings325: thanx

Lunastella13: thank u; I hope you update your stories; keep in touch

Anuksunamun-Kalia: Thanx for reviewing; I love your stories; Keep in touch

Pottersgirl91: Thanx for reviewing; love your stories; keep in touch

HpHopelessRomantic: thanx

Zeppelin Girl: Thanx for reviewing; I love your stories

Emerald Angel6492: Love ya

Sakura's Crescent: Love ya


	2. Chapter 2

Before I get started I just want to thank my first and only reviewer, Anuksunamun-Kalia.

People, I would appreciate if u would read my story and review it. I like what people think of my story.

Previously…..

_Hermione was getting ready to apparate, waiting to see the face of her one and only_

Hermione was in Hogsmeade. She walked for about 5 minutes until she spotted the place where she and Harry shared their first kiss.

It wasn't that Harry was always late, she was just early like always. She knew Harry wouldn't come for about 45 minutes, she sang the song her grandmother made her sing at her vocal lessons.

_Think of me,  
Think of me fondly,  
When we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try._

When you find that, once again,  
you long to take your heart  
back and be free -  
If you ever find a moment,  
Spare a thought for me...

We never said our love was evergreen,  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember,  
Stop and think of me...

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
Don't think about the things  
which might have been...

Think of me,  
Think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.

Recall those days,  
Look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do –

_  
There will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you..._

She perfected the song. If only her grandmother was there to hear it.

"I thought it was beautiful,"

She turned around to see Harry, standing there smiling. Had he been standing there this whole time? Crap.

"Hello, Harry. Thank you." She sits up to give Harry a kiss. As she does, she pulls Harry on top of her. They start rolling around on the ground like two crazy in love teenagers. Well duh that's exactly what they were. When they stopped ten minutes later Harry looked Hermione in the eye and kissed her passionately.

"Hermione, I need u to tell me you love me."

"Why? You already know I love you."

"Yes, I know but I just want to hear it. I love the way it sounds."

"Okay. I love you, Harry." Then she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Now I want you to hug me."

"Why? You are so strange." So she just hugged him. "Now what was it that you had to ask me?"

"I wanted to give you something." And he pulled out a red satin box.


End file.
